


Una fastidiosa rata

by Ruedi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pariston cabía en una sola palabra para Cheadle: ¡insoportable! Era una rata fastidiosa que se dedicaba a molestar, ¿o no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una fastidiosa rata

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados a continuación no son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen al manga de "Hunter x Hunter", propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, MadHouse, etc.

Una fastidiosa rata

**Capítulo único**

Insoportable.

Odioso.

¡Inaguantable!

La actual presidenta de la asociación de hunters en el mundo se la pasaba pensando millares de improperios posibles que pudieran acabar con la vida de aquél indescriptible engendro que lo único que hacía era fastidiarle la tarde.

—Mucho papeleo, ¿eh? Te doy una mano, si quieres —se ofreció el "insoportable" de Pariston con su sonrisa brillante y sus ojos radiantes, detalles que odiaba a más no poder.

—Lárgate, si es que quieres ayudar —reprochó, enfadada, una jovencita de rostro perruno y con un largo vestido verde claro como ropa.

—Anda, no muerdo como tú, déjame echarte una ma… —pero el rubio no pudo terminar la frase: Cheadle se paró bruscamente, se acercó a él, lo jaló de un brazo y lo echó de la habitación.

— ¡No tienes nada qué hacer! ¡Vete a molestar a otro lado! —aulló.

Pariston, con su expresión alegre, se levantó, se sacudió su traje a rayas marrón y beige, y caminó a paso lento, mientras tarareaba quién sabe qué canción.

Fastidioso. ¡Tremendamente fastidioso! ¿Vicepresidente tenía que ser? No quería ni verlo ni escucharlo ni nada. ¿Por qué aquél tipo se la pasaba molestando a todos? No, ¡a ella la fastidiaba! Lanzó un gruñido feroz, muy perruno, por cierto, y siguió firmando documentos con mucha ira. Restregaba su frustración a esos pobres fallecidos árboles que no tenía la culpa y debían aguantar "su humor de perros".

Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía? El carácter inocente e ingenuo que Pariston demostraba a legua era chocante contra la seriedad de ella: si uno tenía un cargo importante, debía hacerlo con honestidad y seriedad, como cualquier responsabilidad. No aparecerse cuando uno quiere y hacer lo que le plazca. Tal vez por eso no aguantaba tampoco a Ging… Pero, al menos, Ging tenía cierto grado de honestidad, algo que esa inmunda rata nunca tendría.

Para colmo de males, ocultaba lo que pensaba con esa sonrisita suya tan pícara y alegre. ¡Odiaba las mentiras! La verdad siempre por delante, así eran los principios de Cheadle: fiel a ellos. Las cosas, había que tomarlas en serio, sino, no hay por qué tomar responsabilidades que pongan en peligro a los otros.

Harta, dejó de firmar… Le dolía la cabeza, la vista, las manos, el cuerpo… ¡Qué arduo era el trabajo de presidente! Lo disfrutaba mucho, pero era agotador.

Se quitó sus lentes, la gorra y se ató el cabello en una coleta alta para que su nuca se refrescara un poco. Se incorporó y se acercó a la ventana de la oficina a sentir la suave brisa que golpeaba su rostro. Era tan relajante que cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad… Luego, los abrió y vio hacia abajo: la gente de la calle iba y venía con sus cosas. ¿Serían hunters o humanos comunes? No le dio importancia al asunto y continuó tomando aire, despejando de su mente de cualquier cosa que pudiera molestarla.

—Holgazaneando en el trabajo, ¿eh? ¡Luego te quejas de mí y de Beans! —comentaba, gracioso, una molesta voz chillona que tan bien conocía.

Al diablo con la relajación. Su humor de "perros" se hizo presente cuando arrugó el ceño y gruñó fastidiada. No contestó ante ese "chiste", contuvo sus ganas de gritar y regresó a su escritorio. Oyó los pasos de la "rata" acercándose a una silla y aproximándola cerca de ella cuando Cheadle se sentó.

Pasó un buen rato de silencio. Ella firmaba y él la observaba, aburrido.

— ¿No tienes nada qué hacer? —reprochó, fastidiada. Partiston soltó una risa, de esas que casi provocan poner los nervios de punta a la jovencita.

—No. Tú haces todo, no me dejas nada, así que… —contestó despreocupado. Cheadle iba a hablar, cuando él la interrumpió—. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Espera, sí tengo algo que hacer! —y salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo. La humana de rasgos cánidos quedó algo perpleja, pero luego olvidó el asunto y siguió con lo suyo.

Varias horas después, la presidenta estaba agotada de tanto papeleo. Daba gracias al cielo de que el molesto rubio no apareciese luego de su repentina huida.

Con su mente en blanco, relajada y con una sonrisa reconfortante, se preparó para un merecido descanso… Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró, otra vez, el fastidioso de Pariston.

— ¡Otra vez! —chilló ella—. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces, vio que sostenía algo en sus manos. Algo fuera de lo común.

—Oh, nada en especial —empezó alegre—. Sólo que, como vicepresidente, es mi deber velar por tu seguridad y bienestar, ¿no? —ella rodó los ojos y gruñó—. Te traje un almuerzo especial, digno de una presidente —le extendió un plato con comida y…

— ¿Rosas? —se extrañó con los ojos desorbitados.

Pariston dejó el plato de comida sobre el escritorio y el gran ramo de flores en un diminuto vaso con agua. Cheadle casi soltaba una risita por lo absurdo que se veía eso.

—Así alegras un poco tu almuerzo y oficina —le dijo—. ¡Eres tan aburrida y seria! —comentó despreocupado—. La comida es de parte de Beans —aclaró—, las rosas, cortesía mía. No hace falta que agradezcas, me gusta ayudar a los demás, como sabes bien.

Esa clase de cosas detestaba: iba bien y la terminó de arruinar con sus frases ególatras y fastidiosas. Cheadle, gruñendo, tomó el brazo de Pariston y lo jaló para echarlo en la habitación, enojada, por enésima vez en el día. Pero lo hizo con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.

El rubio se incorporó, se sacudió el traje y se fue tarareando alegremente. ¡Adoraba hacerla enfadar! No tenía una explicación en concreto, pero esa cara de enojo le encantaba… ¡Encima había sonreído! Había logrado su cometido.

Por otra parte, la chica se sentó y miró las rosas rojas con desagrado, pero sin dejar de sonreír… ¡Rata del demonio! ¿Importante? ¿El? Si lo único que hacía era aprovecharse de todo, como un maldito gerente de empresa. ¡Todo lo usaba a su beneficio!

Comió sin apartar la vista de las rosas.

Lo cierto era que… Aquél detalle tan curioso le había dado un vuelco a su corazón. No se esperaba una actitud tan atenta. O, al menos, esa era la sensación que había generado en ella.

Era una maldita y condenada rata. Pero aún así… le agradaba.

Y ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír por lo bajo.

—Pariston del demonio… —murmuró, riendo para ella.


End file.
